Grezson Murky Dismalstein
"Just... shoot yourself. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. You're just gonna feel... happiness." -Grezson, attempting to get Wither into suicide Grezson Murky Dismalstein, alias Gloomar Ghastly Sinistero, was a major antagonist in Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither and the primary antagonist of Minecraft: Revenge of the Wither: The RPG. He was a heartless, sadistic, callous cold-blooded bounty hunter and assassin, who works only for those who pay him the most. Grezson was prone to betrayal, treason and perfidy, and if something looks better to him, someone else pays him more, or just for no reason, he usually let his master or teammates down, leaving them for dead, or even going as far as slaying them. Grezson is considered by many to be the most evil MROTW character to ever exist, and has been criticized by many as too dark for the series. He has also been trying to create a virus that gives people Automatonophobia, the fear of anything that (falsely) represents sentient beings. Personality Grezson is a highbender, always doing everything to achieve his goal, which mostly consists of assasinating people, comitting manslaughter, or even subversion of governments. He never shows mercy, and also has a tendency to slaughter his assistants if they fail to do something. Grezson appears to take great pleasure in others getting harmed, crying, being angry or dying, and he is also known to like driving people insane, to the point were they commit self-murder (which Grezson encourages). Grezson also likes killing, destroying and making people cry just for fun, and he even committed manslaughter just to have their friends and family cry, because he likes "seeing how their hearts shatter". Grezson is considered the second darkest and most evil Minecraft villain ever to exist. Weapons Grezson mostly uses a special sniper rifle (named a "Z-94 Tirailleur Sniper Rifle") in addition to a short range flare gun ("XY-73 Gunslinger's Flasher") just like Bones on occasion. The latter of these weapons induces numbing effects, as well severe heartbeating and electrizing, making it a lot more dangerous than it looks. Death(s) As mean as we can go, Grezson died thrice (twice in a alt. timeline). Wither the Hero In this episode (which is canon and depicts his actual death), Grezson tried to execute Wither after he became a hero. Grezson tricked Wither into coming at a haunted train station, where he sent specters after him. Wither escaped while Steve and co. arrived just in time. Grezson ordered his troops to gun the group, only to find out they're not there anymore, due to his gang's apparent fear of phantasms. Grezson's last stand was near. In a final attempt, Grezson planted an incediary bomb, and trapped the group by getting debris to fall on them. When they escaped, though, Grezson tried to block the exit, but one of the spectres he summoned scares him back to the incediary bomb. While the heroes escape, Grezson notes that they'll never escape because he will throw the bomb at them. However, it's too late when Grezson realizes the bomb's timer is "00:01". Steve and co. escape, but Grezson is burnt and molten in the explosion. MROTWTRPG In Minecraft: Revenge of the Wither: The RPG, which takes place in a alt. timeline, Grezson reappeared, yet his fate would be the same: Bereavement. After Grezson was originally defeated in his power plant, he fell in nuclear waste, turning him into a mutated monster, that largely looks the same except for added bat wings, vampire teeth, tentacles and spikes on his feet. After one more battle, Grezson is defeated. Realizing that there is no other option than self-murder, Grezson starts a self-destruct sequence on his body. Steve and co. escape the nuclear power plant before Grezson inflates, and explodes with the same power as a nuke, killing him. Comics In this continuity, Grezson died like in Wither the Hero, but Gray invented a machine that can rewrite history. Planning to erase Steve from existence, the warrior quickly comes in and slashes Gray before he can pull the lever. Gray bumped against the device, which wrote Grezson's death out of existence. Grezson returned, but five issues later, during an attack on Steve's house with a machine that can make people dissapear out of time and space, Steve overpowers Grezson. Grezson activates the machine to zap Steve out of the timeline, but it's revealed Lightningbolt accidentally spilled latte on it earlier. The contrivance thus backfires, and evaporates Grezson. Not only Grezson, but also his gang gets vaporized. Steve destroys the history-manipulating contraption another issue later, and thus the heartless, hard-boiled killer is gone forever. Stats (RPGs) Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:MROTW Category:Characters Category:Deceased